


Haunted

by RosaCalavera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaCalavera/pseuds/RosaCalavera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's unnatural and she's forbidden, dangerous- poison covered in sugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

The image of his baby girl shouldn't stir this urge within him.

She's his daughter.

Flesh of his flesh and bone of his bone.

It's unnatural and she's forbidden, dangerous- poison covered in sugar.

He knows he needs to push her away and fight these disgusting feelings that he can't help but surrender to.

But he can't stop.

A creak of a door and he shuts his eyes, fighting against the need to run and deny or to accept and take.

He fights it as long as possible but by the time her gentle hand runs down his chest and torso, to wrap around his hardened length he knows it's too late.

He'll give her what she- they- want and use her warm, supple body to take what he needs.

Lily always comes to him. He knows it's wrong. It's what he as an Auror should stand against but she is too warm and too inviting.

'Daddy,' she whispers and it sounds far too loud in the darkness of his bedroom.

The house is full, she's fifteen and Ginny is in her office down the hall. Someone will hear and he needs to push her away. Now. Always. Never again.

'Daddy,' she whispers again, 'please.'

Her voice is strangled and pained- like she needs this as much as he does and that's okay then isn't it?

She wants him. She came looking for him. She began this- not he.

The feel of her hips straddling his is bliss, her gentle guidance is magnificent and her wet heat surrounding him is his heaven.

She rolls her hips and rocks against him, urges him to take her hardened nipple into his mouth and it's she who cries out his name.

He's just a passive participant- the tool she uses for her pleasure.

'Lily,' he whispers, his voice low and hoarse.

She doesn't rush, her movements slow and deliberate. Steady. Perfect. Wrong.

His breathing grows heavy and she groans as his hips begin to move to her rhythm. Her breathing grows heavier against his ears, her breasts pressed to his chest, her round hips buck against his and it becomes too much.

He empties his seed into her and the world fades.

He came in her and he slams his eyes shut. Lily. His daughter. She who is made of him. His seed in his seed and the thought sickens him.

Harry opens his eyes to apologise or speak or say something but then she smiles at him. Eyes bright and focused on his. His breath catches in his throat.

So fucking beautiful.

She kisses him deeply and he takes what she willingly offers. Her tight heat is still pulsing around him when she moves away and Harry groans from the feel of her loss. The cold winter air hits his softening member and he shivers.

'I love you Daddy,' she whispers and leaves with nothing but a soft click behind her.

He shuts his eyes then and fights against the guilt that always comes.

Whats wrong with you?

The image of her naked body moving above him comes to him then and he swallows thickly because he knows that he can't stop.

That he doesn't want to.


End file.
